


Snippets In The Dark

by Zighana



Category: P-Valley (TV 2020)
Genre: Anthology, F/F, F/M, Flash Fiction, Gen, M/M, Night-Themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zighana/pseuds/Zighana
Summary: A snippet of life in Chucalissa under the veil of light.
Relationships: Big L/Uncle Clifford, Diamond/Mississippi, Gidget/Mississippi, Hailey Colton/Andre, Hailey Colton/Mercedes Woodbine, Mane/Mercedes, Mississippi/Derrick, Mississippi/Lil Murda, Uncle Clifford/Lil Murda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

LeMarcus watches Mississippi dance on the stage for him, her body glowing under the blue lights and the money falling on her like rain. He’ll only admit this to himself, but he loves the way blue light glows on a woman’s dark skin.

He was supposed to meet up with Uncle Clifford, but yet he’s glued to his chair, hypnotized by Mississippi’s winding body and doe-like eyes that are now closed and in the zone.

He doesn’t know why, but as he watches his Keyshia Ka’oir dance, he feels his heart flutter. 

As God is his witness, whoever lays another harmful hand on her will come up missing if he has anything to say about it.


	2. In The Moonlight, Black Girls Are Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snippet in the Paradise Room. MercedesxAutumn

Mouths clash against each other. 

Autumn tries to take control, nudging Mercedes to the clouds, but Mercedes stands strong like an oak tree. Instead, Mercedes slams Autumn to the floor and straddles her, fumbling with the knot on her bikini top. 

“Need to put some meat on you, girl.” Mercedes teases, stealing another kiss. Autumn looks up at her in awe. Mercedes glows in the blue lights, her wig cascading down her shoulder and tickling Autumn’s collar bone. 

She slides her hand to cup her cheek, their skin tones clashing in navy blue and periwinkle. 

Autumn never liked blue as much as she does now.


End file.
